Carbodiimides are widely used condensation reagents in the areas of peptide and organic synthesis to convert carboxylic acids to other more useful groups such as amides and esters. A rapid reaction between carbodiimides and carboxylic acids also enables carbodiimides to serve as acid scavengers and hydrolysis stabilizers for ester based polymers. Carbodiimides have found many uses in industry. However, aromatic carbodiimides, in particular, have not found a suitable application in coatings. Therefore, there remains an opportunity for improvement and advancement.